Power conversion devices such as three-phase inverters and two-phase inverters that convert a direct-current input to multiple alternating-current outputs are provided with smoothing capacitor elements that smooth direct-current inputs (see for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-294789).
In the power conversion devices, the suppression of the equivalent series inductance (ESL) of the smoothing capacitor elements and of the inductance of connection paths of the smoothing capacitor elements is desired in order to suppress the switching surge generated in converting direct-current inputs to alternating-current outputs. Therefore, in the power conversion device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-294789, a capacitor module is configured to have a plurality of film capacitors electrically connected in parallel via a positive electrode bus bar and a negative electrode bus bar. Further, each respective film capacitor of the capacitor module is brought in close to a switching circuit that outputs an alternating-current output for each phase, and the positive electrode bus bar and the negative electrode bus bar are opposed with an insulating member interposed therebetween. Thus, the inductance of a connection path between the film capacitor and the switching circuit is suppressed to suppress the ESL of the capacitor module as a whole.